


Nightmare Cure

by Indywrites



Category: Trolls - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Broppy - Freeform, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Nightmare, Some Citrus, Song Inspired, borderline lemon, fanart inspired, sugar fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indywrites/pseuds/Indywrites
Summary: Branch has always had nightmares. Even after Poppy befriended the Bergens the trauma and fear never goes away. Some days are worse than others, but every time he wakes up, he wishes he could go just one night, where he can sleep in peace. And after confessing his love to Poppy, he may have just found out that she was the cure he's been searching for.
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76
Collections: Best Broppy





	Nightmare Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my very FIRST Broppy fic, so kind of nervous, but mostly excited to spread my love for these colorful babes. This one-shot was inspired by a super cute broppy fanart made by the AMAZING TheBroppyTrain. You can find it on her Instagram (I'm sure you'll know which one it is when you see it :3.* whispers * be sure to follow her on Tumblr too, won't regret it, promise)
> 
> My beautiful friends @jiyu-koya and @blooeyedspazz helped me in betaing this beautiful masterpiece.
> 
> Anywho, Enjoy. Fluff, full speed ahead!

Branch rubs his eyes, looking around. The large bars of a cage towered over the leaves and branches surrounding him and the area inside it. He looked up and saw the skies were blue as ever, but he could sense a storm ahead. 

Where was he? How did he get here? His ears twitched to the direction of grumbling voices, _their_ voices, the Bergens. Those evil, no good, troll eating- but wait, weren't the Bergens their friends now? 

Hair, this didn't feel right. _None_ of this felt right. 

His ears twitched downwards, hearing a song in a voice all too familiar to him. _His_ voice. 

Oh no. No, no!

He peered down from the pod he stood, to see a little trolling. His colors shone so beautifully under the light of the sun. Shocking blue hair, swaying with his bright teal body as he held a flower in his hands, smiling, dancing, _singing_. Branch panicked, looking up, seeing the ugly Bergen Chef with blue hair and her tall chef's hat, nearing closer, closer. He could see the wicked intent in her disgusting red eyes, and the evil smirk that showcased pointy, crooked teeth. 

Branch leaned down, trying to yell. His eyes widened in horror as he felt his throat. His voice, it wasn't working, it barely came out as a whisper. His heart pounded against his chest as he tried again, and again, nothing. Chef reached for the tiny troll, and all he could do was watch in utter complete terror, as he relived his worst nightmare all over again. His eyes instantly moved from the trolling to the old woman that stood nearby. His breathing faltered, seeing her violet skin and turquoise hair, rushing towards the trolling, yelling his name. Almost like it was happening in slow motion, she jumped, pushing him out the way, leaving herself to be captured by the giant hand.

Hot tears raced down Branch's face. He squeezed his eyes shut, not bearing to see the scene before him. He clapped his palms over his ears, trying to block out the screams of the trolling falling, yelling for his grandma, and the cries of the troll being taken away by the Bergen.

Branch's ears rang. He pushed his hands harder, trying to make it stop. The noise only grew. 

Louder, louder, louder!

Then silence. 

When he opened his eyes again, he was back in Troll Village. He looked around, nothing had changed, the village was normal. Everyone was happy, singing and dancing. Then suddenly the ground, the air, the trees, contorted into something dark, ominous. 

"Branch?" A voice echoed somewhere behind him. 

He turned to where his name was called to see the pink, always, happy, go-lucky troll queen. She was smiling at him, but she didn't see what he saw behind her. The figure of the Bergen Chef, she had appeared again and was coming closer.

"Poppy! Get outta here! Go! Run!"

He began to run towards her but found himself being held back by a spider's web. The whole world was falling apart around them, and he couldn't get to the woman he wanted to save, to the love of his life.

Poppy skips towards him. Didn't she hear him? Didn't she see the spiderweb? Her face was as cheerful as always, oblivious to what's going on. Oblivious to what would happen to her if she didn't run. She grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes. Her voice became distorted between loud and quiet as she said his name with a look of confusion on her beautiful features. 

"Branch?" 

He tried to reach out to grab her arms but couldn't, his arms were stuck. She just stood, looking at him. Why wasn't she moving? Why wasn't she running? He twisted his head, trying to move his arms and legs again but nothing. Nothing was working!

"Poppy, You have to run, hide, anything! Just get out of here, now! Please!" He begged. He felt his voice cracking, but she didn't hear him. 

Branch looked up, seeing the Bergen tower over them, her eyes glowing crimson, thirsty for blood, troll blood. His eyes shifted from Chef to Poppy, her eyes widening with fear. 

The large hands came down closer, closer.

Chef's hand wrapped around the pink troll's body, leaving her hands to hold onto his shoulders, trying so hard to not let go. Tears flooded down Poppy’s glittered cheeks as she held onto him for dear life, crying, screaming. 

"BRANCH! HELP ME! HELP ME" 

He couldn't lose her, too, not her! His arms struggled, with every ounce of strength he had to break free from the web's clutches, but all he could do was watch as his queen being torn away from him. The large hand pulled her up, higher, higher. Her cries faded further and further. Her grasp began to weaken, her hold slipping.

"DON'T LET HER TAKE ME, BRANCH! PLEASE!" 

No, no, NO!

"-lease, you have to wake up! Branch, Branch-!!" 

His eyes shot open, jerking up, his fingers grasping the first thing he felt, the arms of the person who pulled him out of the darkness of his own personal hell. 

"Branch?" 

His chest heaved, trying to regain his breath. The back of his eyes stung from tears shed and unshed, and his body felt sticky, drenched in sweat. He didn't comprehend how tight his grip was, but he feared if he loosened for only a moment, whatever he was holding on to would slip through his fingers and fade away. He couldn't see anything but stars, his eyes darted everywhere. He looked down at the bed he laid in, the brown and green covers, shifted around him. To the wall, where different framed pictures of his friends and elaborate painting hung. To the floor by the bed, covered with a sizable flower-shaped rug, decorated in various shades of blue and purple furs. Then finally, at the face of the body's owner that he held onto as if his life depended on it, the person who had said his name in the sweetest most gentle voice possible.

"Poppy?" he whispered, almost frightened that she would disappear if he said anything at all.

The pink troll nodded with a troubled expression on her face. "Yes, Branch, it's me." He felt the light coming back to his eyes as if seeing her for the first time since he'd woken up. He took in every aspect of her. Her unruly pink ponytailed hair, her sparkling freckled cheeks, her kind, soft gaze, and the warmth of her body straddle on top of his lap.

She was safe. She was there, with him, and she was safe. 

His grip on her arms loosened, and his breathing began to slow. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before leaning forward, his head falling on Poppy's chest. 

He hummed softly. Feeling the pink troll's fingers comb through his usually navy blue hair, that he assumed appeared black under the lack of light or ...maybe his lack of being in a happy mood.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, his voice strained. Branch shrunk at the sound. He sounded so... so weak, vulnerable. 

"It's okay, don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Poppy said in a soft tone.

"But it is my fault!" He blurted out, his grip involuntarily tightening again. "I should be over these stupid nightmares, but they won't ever go away completely. I-I just.." He released a sigh, his hands falling down her arms to grab her hands and bring them to his face. He began to quake, a failed attempt to contain his turbulent emotions, "I just want them to stop."

Branch felt a comforting weight lean against his head.

"Is there anything I can do?" He heard the troll queen ask. "I want to help, but I don't know what to do." A breath, almost resembling a dry chuckle left, blew from his nose. If he was honest, her being there with him was probably the best thing. She didn't have to talk, she didn't have to sing or dance for him. And as much as he adored her wonderful hugs, he didn't even need that to make him feel better. Her presence was enough.

"If it's any consolation," Branch started with a grin. "Whenever you stay over, they aren't that bad, the nightmares, I mean. Actually, in most cases," He pulled his head back to look in her eyes, those gorgeous lilac eyes he cherished so much. "I can actually sleep when you're here with me."

As he studied Poppy's face, it almost looked like she was about to cry. She didn't say a word, only stared at him, in silence. He rarely saw an expression like that on her. His mind was going haywire with doubt, fear, anxiety. What was she thinking? What did he look like to her? What if she found this, him, to be too much of a burden? What if she doesn't want to be with him anymore? No one would blame her, he sure wouldn't. But she was his everything. She was more essential than his survival bunker, more essential than the many years of supplies that were stored there, hair, she was more essential than the air he _breathed_. He couldn't... couldn't bear to live without her! 

Right when he felt like his heart would be yanked out from his throat, he felt the comforting touch of her hands being pressed against his cheeks. Her head tilted to the side, giving him a half-smile, the hairs of her ponytail and bangs swaying with her movement. His body tensed, his breath catching in his lungs, feeling the caresses of her thumbs under his eyes to wipe away his tears, the tears he had forgotten were even there. Branch swallowed a hard lump, seeing Poppy beginning to lean into him, closer, closer. His eyes grew heavy as he watched her lips draw nearer to his. Within a moment that felt like an eternity, they connected. His senses calculated how her hands fell from his cheeks and moved to different areas, one burying itself into his hair, while the other one to his chin. He noticed how her thumb nudged against his chin as if to ask for entry, which he gladly granted without hesitation. 

Hair, she tasted like heaven. Every time she kissed him, it felt like the first time. He prayed for all that was trolly that he never got used to the spark that ignited in his stomach when she did. 

He didn't know what came over him when his hands started to move. They seemed to have a mind of their own as they captured Poppy's slender waist with a firm grip, pulling her forward, closer to him. He smiled into the kiss, hearing the gratifying purr that erupted from her throat, at the invasion of her personal space. What pleased him more was the way she swooned, feeling her melt into his touch as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him to close the nonexistent space that remained between them. Branch slowly leaned back, his head sinking into the pillow, the pink troll following his lead. 

Survival instinct stirred in him as the kiss intensified. He could hear Poppy's rousing moans growing louder. Her scent, all too familiar, stronger. The pace of their hands roaming each other's bodies, hotter, faster, more, more!

 _'I need you, I need you, I need you. Oh, Poppy, I need you.'_ His mind chanted. Their bodies were on fire, Branch's head became dizzy with desire for the troll queen on top of him. His hand traveled down her waist, his fingers sliding under the fabric of her tank top.

And all at once, it stopped. 

Poppy had parted her lips from his but remained close, their breaths mingled, her lips caressing against his. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest and his on hers. The daze never broke as his eyes followed hers’s, glancing down at his lips, craving more of his kisses. But he knew, from years of observation and training his senses, he knew that what they finished would end right there, if only for tonight.

They lay there, unmoving, their heavying breathing for much-needed oxygen, was the only thing breaking the silence. Until Branch spoke up, shattering the trance.

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Hey." His ear twitched, feeling Poppy pinched his ear lob. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but it was enough to get his attention. "I told you, you don't need to be sorry. Besides, _I_ kissed _you_ , silly. So, what? Are you sorry you kissed me back?" 

Branch's eyes widened in almost panic. "No, no! That's not what-, I didn't mean to-" Branch stopped his rambling, hearing Poppy's laugh. Hair, she had a gorgeous laugh. 

"You know I'm just teasing you, you dork." She leaned up, placing a kiss on his nose before rolling off his body and onto the bed. Branch inwardly groaned, missing the comforting warmth of their close contact. 

He followed Poppy's eyes to the clock on the nightstand, it was a quarter past midnight. 

When she turned back to him, he couldn't help but look at her like she was the most precious jewel in the entire world, _his_ world.

"We should try going to sleep again," Poppy said, trying to stifle a yawn. "We both have a busy day tomorrow, and it will be best if we weren't dragging our feet, yeah?"

Branch eyes lowered as he bit his lip, nodding. "Yeah...sure."

"Come here." She slid closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing his face to her chest, then pulling the blanket up to cover their bodies. He sighed, burying his face between her bosoms, wrapping his arms tightly around her body. Poppy leaned down, kissing the tip of his ear. With a deep breath, words left her lips like a soft lullaby. 

_I'll be your healer in my shining armor._

_Just let me protect you, that's what I'm here for._

_My love is a healer if you let me near you._

_Reach out, touch me, just let me restore._

Poppy's softened her voice further, running a hand through Branch's hair as he nuzzled as close as he could to her, his arms hugging her tighter with the sound of the words.

_Just come with your heart_

_And leave the rest to me_

_And I promise I will be_

_And I'll be your cure_

_Show me where it hurts_

One of Branch's arms unwrapped from her body, reaching for her hand to pull it down to his chest. 

_And I know that I can be_

_The medicine you need_

_And I'll be your cure_

Taking a deep breath, almost as if to calm himself down, Branch began to relax, entwining their fingers together. After a few seconds, his grip loosens, his eyes becoming unbearably heavy as they closed shut, his breathing evening out altogether. Even as consciousness began to drag him deeper into sleep, he could've sworn he heard Poppy's sweet giggle. With gentle touch brushed against his forehead, he smiled, hearing her final words before being swallowed into complete comforting darkness. 

_I am the cure_

* * *

**~Indywrites**

**Author's Note:**

> Song Name: The Cure  
> Song Artist: Jordan Sparks
> 
> I thought it was a good fit for this one-shot. Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments welcome! Please and Thank you!


End file.
